a crate, a rat and a teddy bear
by The Rogue Jinx
Summary: This was a Fan Fic Challenge that one of my friends (Fi-Fo the Black Queen) set me, well, here you go, i hope it meets with criteria (which are shown at the top of the story). Anyway, it's rather abiguous title- read it and find out what happens...


Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, yada yada, if you don't know who they belong to, I suggest you get out of your box and into the real world.  
  
This is a challenge Fic set me by my friend Fi-Fo the Black Queen () we have set each other ten - six Harry Potter, two Belgariad/Mallorean and two Lord of the Rings. They have to fit certain criteria as outlined below:  
  
People involved: Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy, Professor Trelawny, Peter Pettigrew Item: a crate of expensive perfumes Quote: "I recognise that Teddy Bear, it's mine!" End: Someone who was not previously in a nightdress is.  
  
NB: none of these characters know that Peter Pettigrew is alive or a rat, therefore his presence is fleeting. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
It was a strange noise that woke up Cho Chang. A combination of a scrapeing sound, with some shuffles, and then a thump. She sat up in her squashy purple sleeping bag blinking the sleep from her eyes. She couldn't quite decide what was going on.  
Then she saw it. A hunched figure was dragging what looked like a huge crate across the floor of the Dining Hall. As she got up and moved closer, she could now see the reason for the strange sounds. The scrape was the crate against the floor, the shuffles was the figure's feet, and the thump was each time he lifted the crate up and dropped it onto his robes.  
"Hello?" Cho moved closer. "Do you need any help?"  
There was a squeak from the hunched figure and then it disappeared into a bundle of robes, as a bony rat ran across the floor towards the doors to the Great Hall.  
Cho instinctively jumped back with a squeak, knocking into an occupied sleeping bag, and waking it's occupant, Draco Malfoy. She didn't realise however, moving towards the crate.  
Draco rubbed his stomach. The foot had gone into it with some force, enough to wake him and make him feel like he really should be throwing up. Then he perked up. Someone was out and about. And if it was Potter, then he really could get the boy wonder into trouble.  
Draco climbed quietly to his feet and moved over to where the student had reached the large crate.  
Cho examined the crate carefully. It was large and the lid was slightly askew.  
"What are you doing?" the voice hissed into her ear, and she jumped a mile.  
Once she had her breathing worked out, she turned and came face to face with Malfoy.  
"Malfoy!"  
Draco rolled his eyes. "What are you doing, Chang?" He looked around her to the crate. "And what's this?"  
He walked over to the crate, and Cho watched him with narrowed eyes. He pushed aside the lid, and it fell to the floor with a muffled thud, landing on a pile of robes on the floor.  
"Mr Malfoy," the misty voice came over Draco's left shoulder. "I Saw that I would find you here. You should be in bed."  
Draco pasted a smile on his lips and turned. "Of course Professor."  
Professor Trelawney drifted away, and Draco watched her go, a sneer twisting his face.  
"I recognise that Teddy Bear! It's mine!" Cho's voice brought Draco swinging back to see what was going on. She was leaning over the edge of the crate, with a large bright pink teddy bear in one hand.  
Draco laughed. "You own a Teddy Bear? Aren't you a bit old for that?"  
Cho shot him a sceptical glance, then went to look back in the crate. "Perfume?"  
Draco stopped laughing and looked into the crate. Indeed, all that was in there was perfume, expensive perfume if Draco knew what his mother kept on her dressing table.  
He opened his mouth to make a comment when a voice stopped him.  
"Mr Malfoy!" Professor Trelawney was back, now dressed in a nightdress with frills and flouces, and a decidedly peevish look on her face. "I will be taking points off Slytherin for this! And points off Ravenclaw too, Miss Chang."  
She frowned when she spotted the crate. "What are you doing with my perfume?" 


End file.
